


A Shard For Your Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Gem!AU, M/M, Multi, SUAU, Septiplier is the only major reltionship, Steven Universe AU, all I can really think of for tags, even then it isn’t relationship, gem au, it’s fusion, steven universe!au, su!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a universe far from Stevens, lives gems very much like the ones he knows. More human in a sense though, if you consider it. We follow the lives of two rebllious young diamonds, Pink and Green. Or their real names, Mark and Jack. Watch as they try to shape the universe they know by leaving it behind to start anew with their closest friends. What will become of our cast of characters? Read to find out!





	1. Then God Said Let There Be Gems

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I hope everyone likes it, I usually lose motivation for long fics but I’ve wanted to do this for awhile so hopefully I don’t with this one. Kudos and comments are greatly appreaciated and help tell me I should continue - <3

“Steven?”  
“Yeah Connie?”  
“Do you think, that maybe somewhere in the galaxy there’s a different diamond authority? Or a different dimension?” Connie turned to look at her older friend, her short hair shifting slightly with the movement.  
“Maybe. In a different universe definitely, there’s a universe where you were the gem hybrid and I was the human.”  
“Haha, yeah I guess so...”

“Mark! We’re not gonna make it!” Jack said to the gem running beside him, his words breathy and urgent.  
“We will just maybe not in time!” Mark was in no better state, his dark red hair blowing behind him as he ran through the building. Gems around them rushed to get out of their way, grumbling and saying non PG things to the two diamonds. At the end of the hallway a large set of doors drew closer to them.  
“We’re almost there!” Jack said excitedly, his pace picking up just a little bit more as their destination came into sight. The diamonds ground to a halt and thrust open the doors in front of them. Several other shades of diamonds sat around a table with irritation plain on their faces.  
“Red, Green. You’re late. I hope you have a good excuse this time?” Asked one of the diamonds, a turquoise one with a scratchy voice and a light hair.  
“Sorry Aqua, we uhm... lost track of time.” Jack said sheepishly, taking a seat near the end of the table, Mark sitting on his other side.  
“I see no reason for that, as the bell tower rings clearly through out the city. As does any bell tower in any city. I suspect you two were checking out that planet again.” Said a black diamond sitting across from them, his disinterested voice spoke clearly and rang throughout the room with the assumption.  
“Earth isn’t just a planet okay? It’s-“ Mark cut himself short, realizing the error in what he was saying. Jack nudged him hard in the side with his elbow, causing the red toned gem to grunt.  
“We were outside the city limits checking with our armies. We were asking about the other planets under our rules respectively and other... stuff... like that.” Jack said calmly, though sweat beaded on his forehead around his gem.  
“No matter what they were doing let’s get to business. Yellows exploration fleet has found a new solar system and we need to divide it among us.”

“God, I hate going to those stupid meetings. I don’t even want anymore stinking planets! We’re the lowest on the totem pole, we only get leftovers anyway. We have like two planets each and then we both have Earth, but I-I don’t wanna colonize it-“  
“Mark shut up will ya’? I know the meetings are stupid, I go to them too. Anyway, my rain forest topaz has informed me of a dominant race on Earth, they call themselves humans.” Jack struggled with the last word, it’s pronunciation new to his tongue.  
“Oh that’s cool! Maybe next time we visit Earth we can talk with them? How are the gems stationed on Earth, seeing as we weren’t actually there this time thanks Cry.” The two gems walked slowly down the street, taller than all the other gems they could see above their heads and just make out the loading station in the distance.  
“We can check when we get there, so in a few hours.”


	2. My Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack get a ship to go back to Earth, then a small idea forms in Jacks head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading so far! I like this chapter, even though it took awhile to write. I hope you like it too! Be sure to comment and kudos so I know I’m doing the right thing!

“Red and Green are approximately two minutes and fifty two seconds late to their meeting with the other diamonds.” Said one of the gems sitting on the grass, his limb enhancers forming a small screen that he typed equations onto.  
“They’re called Mark and Jack Google. This isn’t a professional setting, you’re free to call them by their names.” Said another gem, unable to see so instead he chooses to lay back and soak in the light and heat from the flaming gas ball floating billions if feet away.  
“I choose not to use their identification names to show respect because they are the only red and green diamonds Bing.” Google said blatantly, not bothering to turn his attention away from his small screen. A slight breeze brought the ever present scent of the ocean cascading over them, the salty smell filling their senses.  
“Well they don’t care about that dude. They want to be treated like normal gems.” Bing explained, his orange gemstone shining in the bright light.  
“I suppose...”

“A-ah hello my diamonds!” Said a green pearl as she bowed to the two larger gems. “What can I do for you?”  
“We’re just here for a ship please pearl.” Jack said, giving Mark a sideways look as he spoke through clenched teeth.  
“Ah okay, and how long will you be off planet?”  
“Awhile.” Mark said bluntly, earning a slight glare from Jack.  
“A-awhile? I-I’m sorry my diamonds but I need you to be more specific.”  
“What he means,” Jack began, elbowing Mark in the side again. “Is that we aren’t sure how long we’ll be as it’s a complicated matter.” Mark smirked at Jack but Jack frowned at him, trying to remain formal in front of the pearl.  
“Oh okay. Well, I can make an exception for you my diamonds but please be sure to be back in a moon cycle okay?” The Pearl said apologetically, forming a diamond with her arms across her chest in a form of respect. It messed with Jacks temper a bit. As they followed the small pearl through the rows of different ships Mark noticed Jacks off put demeanour.  
“This ship should be sufficient my diamonds! Here is the key, please try not to damage it!”  
“No promises.” Mark chuckled, earning a perturbed look from the small gem.  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine when we bring it back, excuse him.” Once again Jack prodded Mark in the ribs, Mark turned to glare at him.  
“I swear you’re going to poof me if you keep doing that.” A look of horror passed the poor green Pearls face and she looked as if she were about to faint. “I-I was joking! Sorry Pearl!” Mark said apologetically, aiming to catch her should she fall.  
“I-I’m fine my d-diamonds. I just need to sit down for a bit, be safe wherever you’re going!” She said to them before stumbling away towards a small door near the front of the building.  
“Jaysus Mark ya’ nearly poofed her!” Jack said, pushing past his friend to get into the ship.  
“I was just joking around!”  
“You should know by now that Pearls usually take things literally.” Jack huffed, taking a seat near the front of the ship, choosing to let Mark pilot them.  
“Are you okay? You seem kind of... upset.” Mark looked to his friend with concern plastered clearly on his face, not yet sitting down so he could focus his full attention on the other gem.  
“It’s just that all the gems that aren’t diamonds or our personal court treat us as some perfect being. Then the diamonds treat us like mistakes or misfits half the time because we’re so young. I just wish everyone would treat us like our courts did. Like normal gems.” Jack huffed, letting his curly dark green hair fall to cover his eyes.  
“But we aren’t normal gems Jack. You know that. We have a special role to fulfill that we were made for. The same as every other gem. We just get more respect for what we were made for than other gems.”  
“Then we should run away. Start our own colony. Keep our courts and make lives of our own, where we don’t have to be diamonds! We can just be us. Be Mark and Jack, some Red and Green gems that are the same as everyone else just bigger!”


End file.
